Senseless
by brandirandom21
Summary: A person from the past comes back to hunt Gwen. Rated M for a reason. Written by extremely talented deviant, Skidaway Court!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by MoA and this story was written by Skidaway-Court. So I own pratically nothing.

A/N: I saw this on Deviantart and I don't think it's gotten a lot of credit...prepare for some extreme hotness :D

Chapter One

"Unbelievable…" Gwen snapped slamming the door to her apartment shut and tossing her keys onto the kitchen counter. "Not enough experience my ass… the only reason the bimbo got the job was 'cause every time she walked her tits slapped her chin." The red-headed woman snarled throwing her high heels into a basket next to the door that also contained a pair of tennis shoes and flip-flops. Huffing angrily Gwen moved towards the living room window, taking her hair out of the bun and running her fingers through the locks absently. _My apartment may be small but at least I get a decent view…_ She mused watching the beginning of the sunset dying the sky pink and orange. "Ugh. Oh well… I still have that interview on Tuesday… and even if I don't get the job I make enough money from tutoring to pay rent…" Her voice trailed off as she flopped down onto her lumpy, second hand couch and took her pantyhose off.

_Srrrrrrrriiiiiiiip…_

"Un?" Gwen's eyes widened in terror as she looked at the run in her nylon that ran from the crotch all the way down to the seam on the right foot. "Argh!" She roared balling up the offending article of clothing and throwing it at the wall across the room. Gwen sat there for a moment, contemplating what she could do… it was sad… she couldn't spare a cent to buy a new pair of panty hose… unless she started tutoring _another_ kid. She groaned and sank further into the couch. How could she only get work as a tutor? She spoke French _and_ Spanish fluently, had business, entrepreneurship _and _English degrees, as well as a flawless credit score _and_ fantastic personal hygiene. How was it physically possible that she was _unemployed_!

One hand came up and she rubbed her forehead calmly. "I should've gotten a computer science degree…" With a disgruntled -but not defeated- sigh Gwen pushed herself off of the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. "Looks like it's going to be instant ramen and macaroni and cheese this month too." She murmured removing the last cup of twenty cent ramen from the cupboard, opening it and filling it with water from the sink. Gwen glanced longingly at the counter space that had once held her microwave -which she had to pawn so she could afford the formal blouse and skirt she currently wore- and then glared at the space next to it which now held a crappy hotplate. Pulling a bowl from one of the cupboards Gwen placed it on top to the hotplate then set the Styrofoam cup in it and turned the knob from zero to nine. For a moment she just stood there, staring at it and listening as the obsolete appliance hummed to life, she then took note of the time on the oven, and walked towards her bedroom. What took three minutes in the microwave took thirty with the hotplate, giving her ample time to shimmy out of her interview outfit, wash her hair and change into her comfortable pajamas.

Gwen didn't bother with the light switch, the remnants of sunlight coming in from her bedroom window were more than enough to see by. And she set about rummaging through her dresser drawers for her pajamas.

Suddenly, for no good or logical reason she could think of, Gwen shivered and had the inexplicable urge to turn around. But why? It wasn't particularly cold in her room… Hell it had been a balmy sixty five degrees outside…

And then a good reason, a logical reason, came to Gwen… Her bedroom door clicked shut. Not the forceful slam brought on by a burst of wind but a simple click of someone pushing on a door just enough to shut it. The red head whirled around a gaped at whom she saw.

"Kevin! W-what are you doing here?" _How'd you get in here, how'd you get out of the generator, why are you human…_ But one question at a time and that was the first that came to her mind and out of her mouth. It had been a few years since she'd last seen him but he looked pretty much the same. Though, his hair was longer, his face was more… mature… and angular, he had his bottom lip pierced and was much more muscular than before… But his wardrobe hadn't changed all that much; he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a sleeveless black trench coat over it, faded green camouflage pants and combat boots that had made no noise against the carpet of her room. _He needs a bigger wardrobe selection…_

It was with a strange minor amusement that she realized he was wearing a lock as a necklace and black cuffs on each wrist, just like he had as a kid. But the humor -however slight- fell away when she looked back up at his face. Kevin's grin as he advanced was positively wicked. She realized slowly that he was much taller now and seemed to be using that to intimidate her…

It wasn't until she hit the wall that Gwen realized she'd been backing up. _'He who walks among jackals dare show no weakness'_

"Well…" He spoke in a lazy drawl, very casual, as if he weren't stalking closer to her with a predatory glean in his eyes. "I was actually looking for your cousin…" Gwen began scooting along the wall, moving towards the window slowly but steadily, her eyes never leaving his. She could get it open and be out onto the fire escape in no time. Almost…her fingers hadn't even grazed the frame when his hand slammed into the wall right next to her head; despite a strong urge to, she did not shriek. _I didn't even see him move…_ her eyes were wide and that only seemed to make his smirk more arrogant. _I was watching him…_ Gwen's arm fell to her side and her body stiffened as he leaned down so that they were eye level. She shivered when she felt his breath on the lower half of her face and her neck. "I was looking for your cousin…" He repeated in a tone that said he was amused. "If you're going to be in the phonebook…" _Amused like a cat who has a mouse…_"Then you really should have your first name listed too." His focus shifted to her hair and he brought his other hand up to play with a lock of it, watching the strands between his fingers intently. "Much less confusing…" Kevin paused, an expression she didn't like at all came to his face. "Though…" He turned his attention back to her face, the smirk on his lips was purely arrogant and it was reflected in his eyes. "I was planning on visiting you after I dealt with your cousin." Her eyes must have widened because the chuckle he let out was exceptionally malignant. The hand that had been playing with the lock of hair slid around to the back of her head then fisted in her hair uncomfortably. Gwen opened her mouth to protest but as if he'd expected it -and he probably did that bastard- his mouth seemed to encompass hers and muffled any protest she'd planned on having. Her hands flew up to his shoulders and she attempted to push him away and back her body away at the same time.  
>The flaws in that plan were that a.) the shoving had no effect whatsoever, and b.) Her inability to phase through solid matter -I.e. the wall directly behind her- meant she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. His chuckle felt odd against her lips and the tongue that followed it felt… strange. <em>That bastard…<em>she snarled mentally her face contorting in anger. But he pulled back before she could bite down. "Uh-uh." The hand that had been next to her head moved and he waggled his finger at her. "If you don't play nice…" His free hand moved down her leg and jerked it up and forward so that her inner thigh was pressed against his hip and their crotches were flush against each other. "…then I won't either." He whispered darkly into her ear. Gwen's breath caught uncomfortably in her throat, Kevin pulled back so that she could see his face and the serpentine expression that rested there. He made a 'hmm' noise and pushed against her so that her entire body was sandwiched between himself and the wall.

"S-stop it!" Gwen stuttered out, her hands once again pushing against his shoulders in a vain attempt to get him off of her.

"Mmm…" He pulled back a bit and removed his hand from her hair. Gwen was about to relax -thinking he'd actually listened to her- but one of his fingers trailed from her ear lobe, down across her jaw line, down her neck, and only pausing for a moment at the top button on her blouse. "Why should I?" In one downward motion he popped all of the buttons off of her shirt and surveyed her newly revealed expanse of flesh with an appreciative look. Terror was the predominant emotion on her face, but he was far too entranced by her breasts and the bra that covered them to notice.

"Please…" She was shaking now, positively terrified of what was about to happen. He looked up at her now, an unreadable expression on his face. "Please don't-" Gwen did scream when he twisted their bodies around and shoved her down to the floor. "Kevin!" She shrieked and began scrambling backwards, trying to get to the door. But once again he moved quicker than her eyes could follow and was on top of her. Kevin's knees held her waist firmly while his hands pinned her wrists to the floor on either side of her head.

"S'been awhile…" He murmured leaning down and kissing her lips. She recoiled, ready to fight like Hell but the gentleness of the kiss caught her entirely off guard. "Since I've had any…" Kevin kissed her cheek with the same gentleness and moved down to lick her jaw line. "physical contact…" She squirmed when he nibbled on her neck, not out of discomfort or lust; her body simply demanded movement as a reaction to his ministrations.  
>Gwen screwed her eyes shut when he bit down harder and did her best not to make any noises.<p>

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was quiet, the fear had abated somewhat.

"I just told you." Kevin mumbled into the curve of flesh where her shoulder and neck met.

"I meant w-why Ah!" She gasped when he bit down again. "Why me?" His response was a grunt into her collarbone followed by a lick.

It was at this time she realized that her lack of activity had lulled him into a sense of security and the grip he had on her wrists had grown lax. Summoning strength she didn't realize she had Gwen lunged upwards, somehow overbalancing him and knocking him backwards into the wall. Kevin blinked and moved a bit so that he was sitting up fully and leaning more comfortably against the wall.

An expression of amusement and something much… darker… was on his face as she straddled his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in her hands, the fear was gone from her visage and had been replaced by righteous fury. "Who do you think you are breaking into my apartment!" She snapped shaking the collar of his shirt a little for emphasis. His response was to lean forward and plant a quick kiss on her mouth. "Stop doing that and answer my question damn it!" She yelled the second his lips left hers.

"I'm me. Who else do I need to be to do what I do, when I wanna do it? As for why you…" His hands came up and gripped her thighs tightly, holding her in place . "Picture this…" He leaned towards her until the tip of his nose touched hers, Gwen tried to swallow but her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "The last two people you see and touch are someone you absolutely hate and his pretty little cousin." Kevin continued, leaning towards her until their foreheads touched. "How many fantasies I had about killing your cousin were dwarfed by how many I had about fucking you senseless." She recoiled from him, releasing the grip on his shirt and attempting to back up, to get out of the room, to get somewhere safe... Somewhere that wasn't as unbearable hot as her room had suddenly become.

But the hold he had on her thighs tightened and Kevin's mouth crashed into hers with renewed vehemence, his tongue once again entering her mouth and sliding around as if it were trying to coax her tongue into dancing with it. He pushed Gwen back until once again she was on the floor with him looming above her, the kiss had not been broken but the grip he had on her right thigh was moving upward, slipping under the hem of her skirt and continuing on with a single-minded purpose.

She wasn't scared per say, it was more of a nervous titter in her stomach. _This is so wrong… I have to stop him from doing this…stop him from going after Ben…Oh God… I don't want to though… this is bad…very…very bad…WHY…whywhywhy am I easily swayed by the whole 'bad boy' aspect? I-_

Gwen stiffened when his fingers grazed over her panties; this made Kevin chuckle and he finally broke the kiss, pulling his tongue from her mouth. "Waz wrong?" There was no concern in his tone, merely dark amusement at the situation. It was only from the feel of his shirt brushing against her bare chest that she realized he had gotten her panting and breathless.

"I-" Gwen began and was stopped when he leaned back down and licked up the spit that had accumulated on her lips while he had been touring her mouth with his tongue. Kevin grinned down at her as if he knew what she had been thinking.

"Nervous?" He asked, hiking the leg he still had a grip on up so that her knee was fitted against his waist and he was kneeling between her legs. _Oh you bastard…_

"Oh pardon me," She snapped, sarcasm dripping thickly from her tone. "But it's hard for me to relax when I'm about to get raped."

"Mm." And he had the audacity to sound like he was seriously considering what she was saying. "It's not rape."

"_Excuse me?_" Gwen hissed venomously, glaring daggers at his cocky grin.

"It's not rape if you like it."

"And _what_makes you think I like anything about this?"

"Well for one…" The fingers under her skirt pressed down on her panties and against the fleshy entrance it covered; Gwen inhaled sharply and squirmed from the shivers that rippled up and down her spine. "You're wet." She blushed profusely but didn't relinquish the glare she had on him. "You haven't exactly done much to dissuade me or escape… not that I'd let either happen." _Arrogant, no-good, son of a-_ "You haven't screamed for help… the walls here aren't _that_ thick. Someone would hear you." _…Damn it he's right, why didn't I think of that?_ "And you want it… touching and tonguing can only get so many reactions from the body… the way you're shivering and wriggling beneath me…" Kevin trailed off, a strangely wistful smile on his face. "So come on Gwenny…" He leaned down until their noses were almost touching and his hair formed a curtain around their faces, blocking her peripheral vision and making her focus solely on him. To her amazement all traces of arrogance left his face leaving only serious determination. "Believe it or not…" _Not._"I'll be gentle." As if to prove his point he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Why is my consent so important to you?" She asked quietly. _Oh God please… please let him make some dumb ass remark… please make this feeling in my stomach and my chest go away… please let me dislike him again…don't do this to me…to us…please don't make our live anymore difficult than they already are… please…_

But as fate would have it… Gwen had no such luck.

"I like you Gwen." She felt as if the floor had just dropped from beneath her and she was falling. Kevin shrugged absently as if it were no big deal to him. "Besides… if you're willing then it will make things a lot less complicated when I visit you again." The arrogant smirk returned but Gwen's mind was stuck firmly on the first three words he had said as well as the last five. _'When I visit you again'…_

"W-why would you come back…" She was scared again… but for distinctly different reasons than before. _Oh please dear God don't do this to me…please don't make me like him…or his touch…please just let him leave and never come back again…please stop making me want him…_It was a small, good natured laugh that came from him and for a moment -just a moment- Gwen thought everything Kevin had just said had been a joke, just some sick, horrible joke.

"Because I'm going to make a deal with you." Once again Gwen tried to swallow and found her throat horribly, horribly dry. "Like I said before… I thought about you a lot." And he grinned as if he were pleased with himself. "Let me make every one of my fantasies real and I'll never bother you, your cousin or anybody related to you ever again."

"How… how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"The fact that I'm offering isn't enough?" He sounded indignant and angry. "I could easily keep you locked up in here and fuck you until you pass out. And I can guarantee Gwen… you'll pass out before I do." Kevin smirked. "I could demolish this entire city in a day. Everyone dead and every building nothing but rubble, leaving only you… and me." His words were little more than rumbles from his chest to hers. "I regained my human form through my own strength." He murmured placing a gentle kiss on her trembling lips. "I ripped a hole in the dimension you trapped me in and escaped by my own strength. I _destroyed_ that asteroid field and every single one of those little bastard creatures." The softness of his kisses contrasted harshly with the words he was saying. "A single, miserable city would be no challenge…" He murmured, the hand that had been resting on her panties tugged them aside and his fingers rubbed directly against her skin. Gwen gasped and shivered profusely. _Oh God…what can I do? What the Hell are my options?_

"Kevin," She hated the way she seemed to sob out his name. The aforementioned man quirked his head to one side, as if genuinely curious as to what she was going to say.

"Yes?" His smugness made her want to scream and punch things. Namely him.

"I-I…" Gwen swallowed hard, getting barely any spit, and blinked away the tears of frustration that pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Yes?" Kevin said in a casual manner, his fingers brushing almost lovingly against her. Gwen bit back a cry, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. _I can't think… I can't…I can't accept what he's offering… b-but the city… the people… Oh God… why can't I think while he's touching me!_Screwing her eyes shut Gwen nodded, her bottom lip still trapped between her teeth.

"I didn't hear what you said Gwen. Say it a little louder." Now she really wanted to cry. Or scream. Most likely both.

"I-I… accept…" She whispered, her eyes still shut tightly.

"I'm sorry…" One of his fingers pushed against her roughly, making her heart pound and chest hitch. "My hearing must be getting bad… say it again."

"I accept your offer." Anger and annoyance were in Gwen's tone, her eyes snapping open and her teeth releasing her lip. His smile was positively wicked. "On one condition…" Kevin's grin faltered but this time he was genuinely curious as to what she would say. Moving her head up she whispered into his ear, it was far to embarrassing to say out loud while looking at his face.

The second she finished talking he started laughing. What worried Gwen was that it was real, genuine laughter.

"Fine. I accept." And as if to seal their agreement he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't the gentle little kisses he had been giving her nor was it the porn quality make out tongue he'd forced on her earlier. It was… impassioned. She groaned, one hand moving up and resting on his shoulder. _What have I done? What **AM** I doing? Why can't I stop… why don't I want to?_And suddenly he stopped. He stopped kissing her, he stopped touching her, Hell he wasn't ever hovering above her anymore.

"What…?" And then she smelled it… "Oh shit my noodles!" Gwen scrambled to her feet, threw her bedroom door open and sprinted for the kitchen. "Shit." She hissed turning the hotplate off and staring at the melted Styrofoam cup and ramen mixture wafting in the bowl. _Ugh… so much for dinner tonight._With a sigh Gwen wandered over to the window, and opened it. The smell would take a long time to be gone completely and she had run out of room spray three days ago. With an absent sigh she pressed her forehead against the glass, starring at the street lights that were slowly turning on, her mind drifting.

She caught Kevin's reflection in the window, watching with slight apprehension as he moved from her bedroom doorway towards her with that predatory look on his face again. Her brain panicked and began racing, trying to think up some way to distract him from ravaging her in her living room. "I still don't understand…" Gwen said turning around to face him and crossing her arms. "Couldn't you find someone less complicated to go after?" She tilted her head up in a defiant gesture and shifted so that her left hip was jutted out.

"Mm." He stepped closer and she stepped back until her butt was pressed against the sill. "I did… well tried." His hand came up and he twisted a strand of her hair between his fingers absently. "But… they were all complicated in one way or another…" He smirked. "You're probably the most stable person I know." _That's actually… probably the saddest thing I've heard this week._"Besides… the thought of screwing the cousin of the only person I consider to be my enemy turns me on."

"Your obsession with Ben makes me question your sexuality." His hand came up and for a moment she thought he was going to smack her, but he rested his palm on her cheek and leaned in.

"Interesting point. Aside from that fact that picturing him as anything other than a pile of blood and gristle makes me want to vomit." He wasn't even fazed by her remark which she found both surprising and entertaining.

"So you're saying your… desire… for me… is the basic opposites attract, 'good guy bad guy', forbidden interaction thing?" _Actually it is kinda turns me on now that I think about it…_

"Pretty much." His hand began roving downward and Gwen realized that his attention was waning and made a last ditch effort to bring it back.

"What a lame excuse." Kevin chuckled, brought his other hand up and pulled her into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, don't own. I wanted to share this with you guys :D

Chapter 2

His fingers trailed absently down the side of her face, her neck and roved lightly down her exposed chest; not lingering on the flesh there but continuing down over her stomach and only pausing once he reached the hem of her skirt.  
>Gwen's breathing hitched when his fingers slipped between the cloth and her skin, not entirely surprised but certainly not prepared for it. Kevin smirked into the kiss and slid his fingers around her waist maintaining the same slow, idling manner as he reached the zipper and slid it down as if they had all the time in the world. God… if he does everything this slow I think I'm going to die. Her hands rose tentatively, slipping under the hem of his shirt and she was more than a little delighted at the feeling of his stomach muscles twitching as her fingers splayed out against them. She felt him groan and this time she smirked into the kiss but it faltered and her mind went blank when he pushed her skirt to the floor. Kevin's chuckle rumbled in his chest as one of his arms snaked around her waist and jerked her hips flush against his while he pushed his lips against hers more forcefully and moved both of their bodies back until Gwen's shoulders were pressed against the wall. He leaned his unoccupied arm against the wall space next to her head, effectively trapping her against himself and proceeded to tease her mouth with his tongue. Licking her bottom lip slowly and dodging when her own tongue darted out in an attempt to coax him to take his ministrations further and quicker. This 'tongue tag' continued for a bit, Gwen becoming more agitated at her inability to catch his tongue. <em>How the Hell does he keep avoiding me? There's NOT the much room in either of our mouths.<em> Her lips curled back in a snarl and the fingers that had been resting against his stomach moved sharply upwards so that she had his shirt front balled up in her fists and jerked him towards her. He made an appreciative noise in his throat that took Gwen more than a bit by surprise. _He likes being handled roughly…_ And her mind brought back that rather dark, lusty expression that had been on his face when she'd shoved him against the wall and yelled at him. _He let me do that… He was in control the entire time… _She was brought back to the present when Kevin pulled his head back a bit, just enough so that they weren't kissing anymore but still close enough the his lips brushed against hers when he spoke. "You might want to put your skirt back on." He kissed her before she could respond, his tongue tracing her bottom lip lightly before he pulled back again.

"Why?" As much as she wanted to simultaneously whine and snarl at him she kept her voice level. Surely he wasn't going to just up and leave? Kevin smirked and leaned forward placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Well…" He kissed the other corner. "There's a girl…" He kissed her bottom lip. "Outside your door…" The top lip was kissed this time. "Crying." This time when Kevin pulled back he didn't go in for another kiss, giving Gwen time to get her head straight. It took a moment, and the fingers tracing meaningless patterns on the small of her back didn't really help. _Girl… outside… crying…_Her mind tried feebly to grasp what he'd just said and then it clicked full force.

"Camille…" Her eyes widened and she lunged out of Kevin's arms toward the door. He let her go without any protest and watched her ass as she sprinted for the door but spoke before she got there.

"Gwen." She turned around just in time to catch her skirt. "You might want to put on a different shirt too." He smirked when Gwen glanced down at her torn open shirt -apparently she'd forgotten- and blushed profusely. "I doubt you have or want that kind of relationship with young girls." With a glare and an indignant 'humph' Gwen stormed towards her room, ignoring the distinct feeling of Kevin's eyes trailing the curve of her ass as she went by. She muttered swears alternating from English, Spanish and French at Kevin as well as Camille's inherently bad timing. _Though…_ She thought pulling on an old grey t-shirt. _If Kevin hadn't said anything who knows how long Camille would've been standing there…_ The girl was almost infuriatingly timid but the reason was understandable from the first minute she'd met the girls parents. _Poor kid… it must've been bad if she came all the way over here this late._Gwen grimaced at what her parents must've said or done to drive the girl from her home and as she pulled on a pair of sweatpants all of her anger drifted out.

When she returned to the living room she was slightly miffed to see Kevin with his feet propped up on her coffee table, the TV on, an empty box of pizza was on the table and him devouring the last slice. _Yeah thanks for asking if you could my pizza. You know 'cause it's not like I was saving that or something._ But she pushed those thoughts aside as more logical ones jibbled through her mind. _Well it's rather innocent… sitting on a couch eating pizza… Camille won't feel as if she'd just barged in on something…_Though the words 'barge in' and Camille would probably never go in the same sentence unless 'does not' was in there somewhere.

With a calming sigh Gwen opened the door and looked down on the fourteen year old girl who as sobbing quietly and apparently torn between knocking on the door and walking away. She recoiled a bit, obviously shocked that Gwen had opened the door before she announced her presence and began stuttering and babbling incoherently in English, fresh tears coursing down her mascara smeared cheeks. Gwen reached out, and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Camille, il sera bien." Gwen spoke softly in French, patting the girl's dark brown and golden highlighted hair gently. "Que s'est produit?" She asked as the fourteen year old buried her face against Gwen's shoulder, her sobs gradually quieting to hiccups and the occasional sniffle.

"Mes parents… n'étaient pas… à la maison." Camille snuffled, her arms loosening slightly from the bear hug she'd had Gwen in. "Il n'y avait pas une note…" She pulled back fully from Gwen, wiping her smeared eyeliner fitfully before looking back up at her with a scared expression. "Il n'y avait aucun numéro de téléphone." The older woman ushered Camille into her apartment, shutting the door with a foot and leading her into the kitchen. "Ils n'ont pas appelé." The smaller girl hugged herself and tilted her head down as if she were ashamed. "Je suis effrayé." She whispered so quietly that Gwen almost didn't hear her.

"Combien de temps a-t-il été?" Gwen asked opening her refridgerator and pulling out to cans of store brand orange soda pop, tossing one to Camille who caught in deftly with her left hand. The girl avoided looking at her tutor as she popped the tab on her soda and drank slowly from it. "Camille." Gwen said sternly and the girl looked up at her with an expression like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck. "Combien de temps a-t-il été?" Gwen repeated giving the girl a stern somewhat motherly look.

"Th-three months." Camille mumbled out miserably, as if it were some deficiency on her part that had made her parents leave without leaving a note or calling for that length of time. Gwen's eyes widened and as much as she wanted to start screaming she knew it would only terrify the girl.

"I wish you would've told me sooner Camille. I would've been able to wait on the payments if I knew they were out of town. No need for me to siphon your food money." She offered the girl a small smile but Camille stared down at the floor and shuffled her feet. Gwen's face dropped immediately. "They didn't leave you any money did they?" The girl shook her head, not looking up from the floor. "Oh Camille…" Gwen stepped forward and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. "You didn't have to pay out of your own account…" Over the top of Camille's head she saw Kevin looking over the back of the sofa at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Come on. You can stay here tonight." She said releasing the girl and herding her towards the couch. As soon as Camille saw Kevin she gasped and began apologizing profusely to Gwen.

"Ah-I'm su-sorry… I duh-didn't know you huh-had company." The words struggled to get out as she turned an apologetic look from Gwen to Kevin and back to Gwen who held up a hand to silence her.

"We were just getting ready to watch a movie, why don't you join us?" Gwen said with an easy smile, ignoring the heated and disappointed expression on Kevin's face

"Ah-I don't want tuh-to imp-pose…" Camille's eyes were glued to the beige carpet and Gwen rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Camille, you could never impose. It's not like we were doing anything interesting." Gwen smirked at Kevin over Camille's bowed head, delighted in the indignant expression on his face before he turned his attention back to her tiny TV. _Serves him right._ She thought dryly as she tugged Camille over to the couch and gestured for her to sit, ensuring that there would be room between her student and… well _lover_ wasn't the appropriate term since that hadn't exactly done anything… _And I **doubt** we'll be doing anything considered to be lovemaking if his previous actions and expressions are any indication. More like wild monkey sex…_ That predatory expression he'd had not a few hours ago flashed in her mind and she had to suppress both a shiver and a smirk. Running her fingers absently through her hair Gwen wandered over to the TV and knelt down to the few videocassette and DVD'S stacked on top of the DVD player and VCR -all of which had been gifts to her- and began reading off the titles. "We have 'The Little Mermaid' in French with English subtitles. 'Dark City' in Spanish, no subtitles. 'The Wizard of Oz', in English with French subtitles. 'Eraserhead' in English, no subtitles. 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas', 'Brazil', 'Fightclub', 'Requiem for a Dream' and all three of the 'Godfather' movies on DVD." Gwen craned her head back around to see Kevin staring openly at her butt and Camille trying to sink into the couch and disappear. "Any suggestions?" They both remained quiet -much to Gwen's chagrin- but that didn't really surprise her. What did was who broke the silence.

"H-how about Fuh-Fight Club?" Camille spoke, staring down at the soda can that was clutched in her hands as if it were her only anchor to reality. Gwen shifted her gaze to Kevin who simply shrugged and she took that as an affirmation and popped the disk in. She wandered to the light switch and turned it off then went back to the kitchen and fetched an orange soda for Kevin.

It wasn't until she sat down on the sofa and handed the can to Kevin that the full force of everything that had happened, and was happening, hit her. _I'm sitting on a couch between my student and the man whom not forty minutes ago I made a sex pact with… who also happens to have a vendetta for my cousin…Who is capable of God knows how much damage…_ She glanced sideways at Kevin, the nervousness returned. _Who is sexy as Hell…_Gwen huffed at her own thoughts. _I blame Ben and that damn watch for letting me get comfortable with weird shit at a remarkable pace._ Which was entirely true. Everyone she knew commented about how down to earth, accepting, nonjudgmental, open, etcetera, etcetera she was which was probably why she knew more about those she tutored than was considered acceptable. _Maybe I should get a psych degree and make a shit load as a psychologist. Or at least an advice columnist in the newspaper._ She smirked at that thought but it left when she felt a hand on her knee. Gwen shot him a dirty look but the man's attention was on the TV screen; her gaze shifted casually to Camille, but the girl looked so absorbed in the movie that Gwen figured that as long as her view wasn't disrupted and there were no wild sex noises the girl wouldn't glance their way. So she allowed him the contact and settled back against the couch.

About halfway into the movie Gwen became acutely aware of Kevin's fingers traveling erroneously up her leg, occasionally tracing meaningless patterns against her leg but never fully halting his ascension. She shot him a warning look and despite not looking directly at her a cocky grin tweaked the corners of his lips. Despite the urge to leap to her feet Gwen rose in a casual manner, letting his hand slip from her leg as she grabbed the empty pizza box and headed to the kitchen. "Camille do you want something to eat?" She called over her shoulder as she folded the box and shoved it into the trashcan.

"No I'm okay." Her voice came clearly over the TV and Gwen smiled, glad that her nervousness had simmered down and the girl could say something -even if it wasn't much- without stuttering.

"Kevin? Anything you want to eat or are you just going to dig in later without telling me?" Her voice was somewhat waspy but she wanted it conveyed that it annoyed her that he'd just raided her fridge without saying anything. His head twisted and he gave a rather suggestive look.

"Later." And somehow he made that one simple word sound both sexy and borderline threatening. A quiver ran briefly through her insides but she shot him a rather tepid look and stuck her tongue out at him.  
>Which was apparently a bad move considering the grin he gave her and the way he said; <em>"Later."<em> Now _THAT_ was threatening. He gave her rather flippant but somehow feral grin before turning back to the TV and Gwen felt considerably more than a quiver niggling her insides.  
>Taking a composing breath she meandered back over and plopped down on the couch as if nothing whatsoever had transpired.<p>

Not that _he_ had the decency to act nonchalant of course. The hand slipped between her back and the couch, resting firmly against her waist. Innocent enough.  
>But as the movie progressed so did his hand. It progressed right under the hem of her pants and down past her underwear. And she definitely wasn't expecting it when he progressed right between her legs. The squeak was suppressed -not wanting to draw Camille's attention- but her legs snapped closed and she shot him a look that could've peeled paint off of a wall. He gave her the sweetest, most innocent smile -that he was capable of- and removed his hand respectfully which surprised her. A lot.<br>Though about five minutes later he slipped it under her shirt again. The warning glare was enough and he stuck to rubbing circles against her side.

The movie ended and Gwen wandered over, clicking the lights on, just as she was about to ask Camille what she thought about the movie the girl let out a loud sigh. "Brad Pitt est beau." She mumbled releasing the death grip she'd had on the orange soda. "J'aurai… _Merveilleux_…Rêves ce soir." Gwen laughed and patted Camille on the head.

"And sooner than later." At that Camille looked up at her with wide, pleading brown eyes.

"Yuh-you're sending me tuh-to bed?"

"Damn straight. It's ten thirty and you start school at seven thirty. No way am I gonna let you be a second late." Camille dropped her eyes and shuffled her feet against the carpet.

"Je ne dois pas aller à l'école." She mumbled biting her bottom lip. Gwen's eyebrow arched dangerously and she ignored the confused look on Kevin's face as he watched their exchange.

"Pourquoi pas?" Her tone was emotionless but the way Gwen crossed her arms and the expression on her face were nothing short of venomous.

"Ah-I duh-duh-dropped out…"Camille flinched as if she expected to be hit or yelled at. When neither happened the girl continued, not looking at anything but the carpet beneath her sandals. "I nuh-needed tuh-to get a juh-job… suh-someone needed to make th-the puh-hayments fuh-for the apartment."

"Camille…" Her voice softened immediately. "You live in the Heights… how did you think you'd be able to afford a deluxe pent house by yourself?"

"I huh-had three puh-part time juh-jobs… b-but th-the grocery stuh-store where I wuh-was stocking… they thuh-thought I wuh-was stealing stuff." She looked up at Gwen and shook her head, trying to reassure the woman that the accusations were false. "Suh-so they cuh-called the puh-holice… an-and I wuh-was stuck at th-the station fuh-for three duh-days." A small, sad smile that made Gwen want to cry came to the girls face. "Suh-so my other juh-jobs fuh-fired me. I guh-got out of thuh-the puh-holice station today." Gwen Do you want to go back to school?" She asked gently.

"I… I duh-don't know." She mumbled against Gwen's shoulder, shaking slightly.

"Go to bed." Gwen said softly, petting the girls hair reassuringly. "I'll wake you in the morning and we'll talk about it alright?" The girl nodded and pulled back, wiping her eyes and nodding again. Silently Gwen got up and ushered the girl into her room.

"Are you staying the night?" Gwen asked shutting her bedroom door and entering the living room with her arms crossed over her shoulder. Kevin leaned his head back until he was looking at Gwen upside down.

"Do you want me to?" And the feral grin sent a small shock through Gwen. _How… how did I get so comfortable around him so quickly?_ "Well?" He asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip, pausing momentarily over the small, flat, metal ring and stroking it in a manner that was _very_ distracting for Gwen.

"I don't care." She said with an absent shrug. _Well…it's not like we've just met… We've known each other for awhile in our younger days…_

"Ah but you do." He rose slowly to his feet, stretching himself upwards. The hem of his shirt rising to reveal his torso. Gwen bit her lip and adverted her gaze as he wandered over to her. "So tell me Gwen." Kevin asked, his hands fitting comfortably on the curves of her waist, she looked at him then, uncertainty plain on her face. He leaned inbrushing his lips against hers in a vague imitation of a kiss and leaving them close enough that they brushed when he spoke. "Do you want me," His eyelids closed halfway and Gwen's pride and resolve damn near cried. "To stay?" _He'd HAVE to word it like that wouldn't he?_

Gwen heard a breathless, whimpering 'yes' that surely couldn't have come from her. Could it? The smirk on his face and the way he pushed his lips against hers was her only answer.

Kevin pushed his lips against hers roughly, bending her backwards until she was just about horizontal with the ground and had to be fully supported by the hands on her waist. "Next time…" He pulled her upright sharply. "Just say yes." And before she could do anything more than make an indignant grunt in the back of her throat his lips seemed to encompass hers and his tongue flicked against the crease of her mouth in a teasing manner that reminded her of earlier. _Asshole wants to play tongue tag? Fine. But we're playing it my way this time._ But for some reason -unknown to her- her thoughts shifted to Camille who was not that far away. _There's no way we can have sex with her right there…but how can I convince him?_ And despite the percentage of her brain that claimed this was an _**extremely**_ bad idea, Gwen went with it as it was the first -and only- thing that came to mind.  
>The hands that had somehow become pressed against his chest -she seriously didn't remember moving them out of being crossed on her chest- moved in opposite directions, both of which were garunteed to get his attention. One bunched his shirt up in a fist right under his chin, the other slid downward and gripped his testicles in a way that would've had guys twice his size and weight squealing like pigs. But both had the desired effect and Kevin pulled his lips from hers, giving her a rather strange look that she couldn't quite place. But that didn't matter… she had his full attention.<p>

"I'm going to say this once." She growled, staring up at him with livid green eyes. "I don't care what kind of powers you have or what kind of deal we made… so long as she is in this apartment there will be _no sex._" His eyes narrowed in what she easily recognized as anger, but she wasn't going to back down just because he was shooting her a dirty look. "_I'm dead fucking serious._" Gwen snarled, the grip on his crotch tightened, her nails almost digging into the soft flesh.

"Fine." The words came out perfectly clear between his clenched teeth and Gwen released the grip both of her hands had and took a step back. Or at least she attempted to. Much to her surprise his hands were still gripped on her hips, tighter so than before. He jerked her body sharply against his own and Gwen's eyes widened at the feeling of him half erect and pressed into her thigh. Kevin groaned into her ear then licked it and spoke it a growling voice. "I'm gonna make you regret that decision." His mouth encompassed her earlobe and he handled it like a piece of candy. _I didn't expect this reaction…_In spite of herself she closed her eyes and moaned. _He likes being handled rough…_Her eyes snapped open at the familiarity of that statement but Kevin moved his ministrations from her earlobe down to just under her jaw line and he was moving in that slow, careful, idling way that Gwen just _knew_ was going to be the death of her. She fought the urge to run her hands over any part of his body or his hair and just let them hang limply by her sides. _I'm gonna make you regret this decision…_His words repeated in her mind and Gwen's resolve steeled. She let out a loud, only half forced yawn and stretched in his hands, pushing herself against his erection in a brief, teasing manner.

"Mm. Kevin d'you think you could hurry up a bit please? I have to wake Camille up rather early you know." He glanced up at her from the spot of her neck he was currently suckling on with an incredulous look on his face that quickly warped into something dangerous. He released Gwen suddenly, shoving her backwards away from him and looked her up and down obviously debating something. But regardless of what he may or may not do Gwen placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. _I fucking dare you…_

"Fine." And like a child having a tantrum he stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. A relieved sigh left Gwen and she rubbed her forehead.

"Gwen?" A timid voice called from her bedroom door and she whirled around to see Camille peeking at her from behind the half closed door looking much younger than fourteen. "I huh-heard what you two said tuh-who each other…" She lowered her gaze apologetically. Gwen smiled, then chuckled and finally laughed.

"It's no worry Camille. I wounded his male pride and ego. He'll be back to prove something." Camille looked up a small smile on her face and she giggled.

"Uh-are all muh-men so difficult?" Gwen laughed a bit at the younger girls observation.

"Yeah… boy's never grow up. Not really anyway. Now back to bed. I'm waking you up bright and early." She said taking a step towards the door, making shooing motions with her hands. The girl 'eeped' and ducked behind the door, closing it with a snap.  
>Gwen sighed and ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly. <em>What am I supposed to do?<em> Her life had become a shit load more difficult in the span of one evening. Kevin's sexcapades she could deal with… he'd said he'd be coming and going so at least she'd get _some_ solace… _Er…made it **sound** that way…_ but Camille? She couldn't just send that girl back to an empty apartment -even if it was a lavish penthouse- and she'd already called child services _twice_ complaining about her parents treatment of her, but they had said that due to limited resources and much worse cases that they would be unable to send anyone over anytime soon.  
><em>Gawd…<em>She suddenly felt drained, both emotionally and physically as she wandered over to the closet and yanked out a blanket as well as a large, squishy pillow and flopped down on the couch, snuggling with both the pillow and blanket. _First things first…I gotta convince Camille to go back to school._

That was her last coherent thought before drifting off into the darkened jumble of words and images that was often referred to as dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yet again, don't own. Just to entertain the masses :D

Chapter 3

Gwen never remembered her dreams… well… not since she was a kid anyway. But that didn't really bother her. Not even when she woke up shaking in terror with a skittery feeling and a blank memory.

The darkness ebbed away rhythmically. Slow, soft movements and slight, comfortable pressure brought a primitive groan of pleasure from her throat as the contact moved down her back gradually, carefully, lovingly even...  
>She arched in pure delight and she pushed her face into the comfortable squish of the pillow emitting low, appreciative moans. The touch was so comforting and warm… it very well could've been real.<br>A soft, pleasant noise met her ears that she vaguely recognized as a chuckle, but it wasn't her primary concern as the pushing pressure moved lower and lower, inching down and working away the tension in her back so methodically and precisely she prayed it would never stop. And it didn't, it kept on moving, down and down, soft rolling circles that obliterated the tension, forceful jabs that demanded her muscle cooperation and gentle pushes that seemed to pop her joints in just the right place. And down and down it went until it was right above her butt… and then stopped.

The fog of sleep cleared away now; Gwen lifted her eyes groggily to the apartment window she'd left open, trying to judge the time by the morning sky and failing due to lack of interest and visibility. _Overcast day… it's going to be about eighty five or so with a charming ninety percent humidity. And look's iffy on the rain…_ The clouds were black and pregnant with rain, as if taunting the city and it's dry spell. It had happened so many times before… unbearable heat and humidity despite the sky being a swirling mass of fattened rain clouds. And worst of all she could already feel that ugh-y humidity clinging all over her body like a second skin. But it was far too early to be concerned with such matters.  
>Just as she closed her eyes to drift back to that empty blank place something light pressed into her right shoulder followed by several other something's that trailed absently down her back, completely without direction and Gwen's mind was slow to identify these things as kisses.<p>

"The Hell?" She mumbled turning her head and squinting, it wasn't so much hat the kisses concerned her but that they were kisses directly on her skin.

Her first thought was that Camille was sleep walking but that was shot to Hell once her eyes adjusted and she identified the figure perched on the couch next straddling her hips to be Kevin. Even in the early morning darkness she could see him grinning at her. No… not grinning… _leering._

The red-headed woman froze suddenly as the entirety of her surroundings hit home. She was -to her relief- still on the couch in the living room of her apartment. She remembered kicking her fluffy blanket to the ground in the middle of the night -it had been a simply deeeelightful eighty degrees- but she somehow doubted that she'd also kicked off her pajamas. A light blush crept over her cheeks but she remained lying on her stomach with her head turned back towards Kevin whom she noted was only wearing a pair of long black sleeping pants. _Unholy Hell… I didn't realize it was physically possible for a chest and stomach to be sculpted so… so…_Words utterly failed her at this point and she was only broken from her brazen staring contest with his pectorals when he spoke.

"Mornin' Gwen." He sounded as if he'd just woken up, but the alive look in his eyes made her sincerely doubt that.  
>Kevin leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth then pulled back enough so that she could see his heated expression and shoved his lips against hers again. Kevin shifted on the couch so that he was straddling the small of her back and began rubbing his hands in slow circles on her shoulders again. Gwen swallowed a moan and broke the kiss, backing her head away from him and speaking.<p>

"The Hell do you think you're doing?" She asked glaring at him over her shoulder, wriggling beneath him for a moment. But is was hard… so very hard to do with his fingers rubbing and pressing against her flesh, slipping under her bra straps deftly. So finally Gwen relented to his touch and let herself relax once again under his adept fingers.

"Ch." He sounded annoyed but the grin on his face was purely mischievous. "You act as if it's wrong for me to give you-" He ground his hips against her, making Gwen illicit a soft gasp. "A back rub."

The temptation to flip him off of her back was an incredibly hard thing not to indulge in. _You wanna play?_ "Hm." She turned back around, crossing her arms over the pillow and resting her chin where they 'x'-ed she gathered every ounce of control she had and did what she could to convey an air of disinterest. "Whatever Kevin. Just try not to storm out loudly and wake Camille up." The woman grunted, closing her eyes and relaxing fully underneath him -which was rather hard to do considering how… _distracted_she was laying in her underwear on the couch with a shirtless Kevin straddling her back and working the tension out of her muscles. That and she could feel his dick, half hard already, pressing against her butt through the cloth of his pants and her panties.

The disinterest and control were even harder to maintain when he flipped her onto her back and leaned down so that they were chest to chest -Cue inner squeal of delight- and his breath caressed the shell of her ear.

"She's not here." His voice was little more than a vibration from his -incredible, gorgeous, orgasmically wonderful looking- chest to her own.

"_What?_" Gwen hissed, forcing her brain away from thoughts about the way his abs felt against her stomach. And it was incredibly hard considering how _niiiiiiice_it felt.

"She left around a half an hour ago. Said she thought about what you said and decided to go get her stuff and go to school." Kevin's expression turned into something wicked. "So there's only you… and me." His words made several shivers ripple down her spine and he drove home the sincerity of his statement by grinding against her. She tried to swallow but there was no spit in her mouth whatsoever.

"Kevin…" She did her best to keep her voice level and reasonable. "I have to go after-" She was cut off by the feeling of his lips pressing adamantly against her throat and working the skin with a care she was certain could be classified as professional.

"No you don't." He grunted, working his way slowly towards her collarbone, making her squirm and writhe beneath him. A throaty moan came from her as his tongue worked over the skin and she felt her arms raise to his shoulders, one hand moving to run through his hair while the other clenched and unclenched in an erratic pattern of pleasure against his collarbone. Gwen had to bite her lip -hard- to bring her mind back from that lovely place his attentions had sent her to. _Shit… if him just kissing me gets me **this** excited…_

"Why…" Her voice tapered off as his mouth moved lower, one of his hands tangling into her hair whilst the other found it's way to the curve of her hip. Gwen's teeth bit down hard on her lip but it brought her back from the euphoric pleasure state Kevin was insistently trying to send her to. "Why would you say that? If I don't worry about her no one will." She blurted out, the hands that had been caressing his shoulder and running through his hair pushed him upwards and yanked his head back so that his mouth lost contact with her skin. A mixture of that dark lust and anger crossed his face but it was promptly followed by an expression of annoyance.

"Jeezus Gwen." He moved so that his forearms were on either side of her ribs, holding his torso above hers but leaving their legs tangled together. "I made sure she got back to her parents place and to school alright?" She blinked, disbelief furrowing her brow slightly and this annoyed him more. "Christ is it that hard to believe?" She fought down the urge to blurt out 'yes' and settled for a question.

"Why would you go out of your way to do that?" The hand on his shoulder relaxed but the one tangled in his hair kept its hold. Kevin rolled his eyes and grunted in increasing annoyance.

"Me an' her got something in common alright? Now…" One hand moved up and gripped the fist she had in his hair, removing it forcefully. "It's high time we got started on your end of the deal." She was about to protest, to claim that it hadn't even been twelve hours since they'd _made_the deal; but Kevin's mouth… that cursed, wonderful, skilled mouth of his silenced her for the umpteenth time and Gwen quickly forgot what she had been planning on complaining about as he worked over her heated, humidity slicked skin.

Her hands went up on their own accord, one wrapping around the back of Kevin's neck while the other twisted and clenched in his hair as that mouth of his worked it's way slowly towards her right breast. One hand was wedged between her body and the couch, his fingers working at the clasp and removing it as if he were the definitive master of clothing removal. And Gwen found absolutely no reason to complain as her took the gauzy blue lace between his teeth and lowly dragged it away from her chest, exposing both of her breasts. Kevin loomed above her, the bra clamped between his teeth making him look almost like a puppy who'd fetched its master's slippers and expected a reward. He tossed his head to one side and the bra sailed across the room, coming mere centimeters from flying out of the window but thankfully over half of it hit the frame and it slumped to the ground, rejected.

A delighted moan came from Gwen's throat as his mouth encompassed her breast, his tongue slowly spiraling around her nipple making it perk and the flesh tighten up deliciously. She groaned and thrust her hips into his, feeling the tremors of excitement and heat course through her stronger now and finding no reason to be good enough to make him stop.

He pulled away -to her annoyance-, scraping his teeth across the taut flesh and giving her nipple a harsh suck before smirking down at her. And that smirk said so many things, the clearest was something akin to: 'I'm going to make you scream my name and beg for more'.

And then, as if some divine being were hell bent on constantly breaking up their interludes before anything exceptionally sexy and exciting happened; the phone rang.  
>Both of their heads turned at once; Kevin's expression filled with rage at the offending technology where as Gwen was somewhere between concerned and hopeful. Concerned that it might be Camille or something about her and hopeful that one of the places she'd applied to was finally calling her back.<p>

"Off." And before he could do anything Gwen twisted out from under him and scurried over to the phone, nervousness twittering in her stomach with the thought that it could be someone calling back about a job. "Hello?" Gwen said cheerfully, ignoring the grunt from Kevin as he rose from the couch and moved into the kitchen, making a shuffling bee line for her. "Uh-huh… _what?"_ Her eyes widened slightly then closed and an agitated snarl rose and died in her throat. "Hey, hey… slow down… back up." Kevin sidled up behind her, one arm snaking over her waist as he pressed light kisses against her neck and shoulder. Gwen was silent for a moment, then her eyes shot open in surprise and alarm. "You did _what? _To _who?_ Well no fuck you got arrested…" Kevin's attentions halted at that statement, about to ask her to clarify the situation but she spoke again. "_Where_ did you get flamethrowers from in the first place?" Her voice sounded tired, as if she and the person on the other end had had this conversation many times before. "I didn't know gun stores could get licenses to carry flamethrowers… No I can't imagine he was all that happy with you either…" Kevin rested his head upon her shoulder and brought his other arm that had been hanging limply by his side up around her waist, securing her against him. He was pleasantly surprised when she relaxed into his chest and even placed her free hand over his. "Huh… No, I didn't know flamethrowers were illegal in this state." She went quiet for awhile then let out a snort of contained laughter. "Officer Krupke's gonna let you keep the pictures right?" Gwen laughed again but stopped abruptly, her eyes going wide and her mouth gaping open slightly. "Wait… wait… bail is how much?" She groaned as if physically pained and brought the hand that had been resting atop Kevin's to her forehead. "Do they still release you at nine if you can make bail? Alright… yeah… yeah I'll take care of it. Have you called your mom yet? Well you need to do that. In fact you should have called her first… Alright… alright. Yes I'll be there. Yes ask officer Krupke if she'd like to join us for lunch after you post bail… yes noon is the typical time for lunch" Kevin made an irritated noise but Gwen gestured absently with her hand as if to shoo him away. "Yes your dress is still here… yes the shoes too. Alright, I'll see you at nine. Bye Johnny." She put the phone on the hook and buried her face in her hands, fingers rubbing against her forehead attempting to alleviate the headache she'd just acquired. _I swear to GOD everyone I know is a fucking psychopath._

Both of Kevin's arms moved from their positions around her waist, his right hand sliding down slowly, dragging his fingers nails across her flesh and making her shiver. His left hand made a slow trail of rubs and scrapes upwards, cupping her left breast in his hand and massaging it.

"So… who's Johnny ?" He whispered heatedly into her ear before taking the lobe between his lips and teeth, caressing it with his tongue as he nibbled and nipped. A soft gasping moan came from Gwen as his fingers rubbed teasingly against her entrance and she attempted to grind against them, to get more friction between her legs, to either increase or alleviate the pressure and the heat that had been building steadily since she had awoken.. "Uh-uh." His voice was teasing in her ear and he pulled his fingers away from her. "I asked you a question."

"One of…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to regain some control over herself as his fingers brushed lovingly against her heated flesh. "One of the kids I tutor…" _Damn him… His mouth is skilled… his fingers have a mind of their own and…_She pushed back against his crotch, rubbing her bottom against him and finding herself not at all surprised when something an erection pressed against her. She managed to stifle a moan.

"Mmm." The noise sounded more like a purr and something inside of Gwen damn near died at feeling it rumbling from his -perfect- chest to her back. But despite answering him Kevin's fingers didn't delve any deeper.  
>Gwen writhed and squirmed against him, trying to increase their contact but his fingers skirted away and trailed down then up her inner thigh all the way to her bellybutton, circled it, then began descending once more.<p>

"_Kevin…_" And she hated the breathless way his name left her mouth. "Stop… teasing…" Gwen felt the lips on her neck curve into a smile.

"Tell me what you want Gwen." His tone was low and heated with just a hint of playfulness. And she didn't like it one bit. _Does this asshole really think he can manipulate and demean me just because he's gotten me all hot and bothered?_

Steeling herself Gwen twisted around in his arms and crushed her lips against his, sucking against the crease a bit then pulling back before Kevin could do anything by way of participation. She deeply enjoyed the expression on his face for a moment then darted in again and pushed her tongue forcefully between his lips, curving her tongue upward and running the tip against the top of his mouth lightly. She didn't bother playing tag with his tongue -after all, this particular make-out session was on _her_terms and she planned on doing what she damn well could to keep it that way.

One hand that had _somehow_found it's way to being pressed against his stomach -that was seriously happening too often for her own comfort- slid lower, her fingers lightly slipping under the elastic waistband on his pants and brushing against the flesh contained there.

Gwen couldn't help but smirk at the slight hitch in his breath when she ran her fingers through his coarse, slightly curled hair and around the base of his dick.

And while she was slightly startled when he grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall, she found that his aggression was more of a turn on than a concern.

Gwen inadvertently made a purring noise in the back of her throat and pushed her lips and tongue adamantly against his, demanding more from his mouth than the teasing caresses he always seemed to give her. Kevin's body pressed up full and rough against hers, the erection digging into her thigh was almost painful.

But something still bugged her…

"Wait." She murmured against his lips, pulling back slightly and licking their intermingled spit from her bottom lip. An incredibly frustrated noise came from Kevin and the expression on his face said that he was about two seconds away from just ripping her panties off, his expression also stated -in no uncertain terms- that he would allow her to talk… if she talked _fast._ Gwen wriggled her wrists in his grip, frowning slightly when he didn't loosen up. "Kevin…" She said softly, planting a firm kiss on his mouth then pulling back so that she could talk but remaining close enough that her lips brushed against his as she spoke. "You're wearing _way_to many clothes for my liking." And the expression on his face reminded her of that predatory glean he'd had when she'd first found him in her apartment. His hands slid away from her wrists and fell to his sides, Kevin took a step back, the grin on his face was incredibly sexy and Gwen felt a quiver run through her core.

"Do something about it." She found that the arrogance in his voice didn't make her that mad, instead she smirked and reached out, hooking her fingers under the waistband of his pants and tugging him pelvis first towards her own body before yanking his pants down and letting go so that they crumpled down to his ankles. _No underwear…_Gwen thought absently as she surveyed his exposed flesh. Kevin kicked his pants away and stepped forward, hands going to her waist and jerking her body towards his own before pressing her back against the wall again, smothering heated kisses against her lips and neck fervently. Her arms twined around the back of his neck as their tongue's pressed and pushed against each other; her breathing hitched sharply when she felt his fingers hook her panties and rip them easily from her lower body.

_How many articles of my clothing does he plan on ruining?_She mentally complained for a moment because a moment was all she had before Kevin broke the kiss and dropped to his knees.

"Wha-" And buried his face between her legs. Gwen's head snapped back and a long, soft moan emanated from her throat and ended in a gasp when he grabbed her left knee and moved it over his shoulder. His tongue moved in and out of her, rubbing against her clit roughly then tracing it with his tongue before pushing it back inside of her body and sucking.  
>His fingers joined in the gentle rubbing and occasional scratching adding a nice contrast to the alternating rough licks and light caresses of his tongue, working her towards what was going to be an exceptional orgasm. And then… when she was so close… when her moans had escalated to incoherent words, when the leg over his shoulder had started to cramp and when her hands had almost ripped his hair out… he stopped and she damn near strangled him.<p>

But her complaints turned to a surprised squeak as Kevin's hands grasped her butt, squeezing a bit before he lifted her up easily, her bare back sliding deliciously up the wall.

Their lips came together, tongues intertwining, and Kevin slid her slowly down on top of him, making deep masculine grunts as he entered her where as she made soft, eager whimpers and sighs, wrapping her legs with a tight care around his waist -her leg had cramped from the toes all the way up to her knee but she found the way he slid into her so... so… _incredibly_ enthralling that she ignored the stiff muscles and instead concentrated on the feeling of him pushing fully into her. Kevin didn't have the biggest dick she'd ever had inside of her, nor did he have the longest… but he _was_ big _and_ long and hit her g-spot in _just_the right way.

He moved her up and down in a slow, calculated manner hitting that _spot_so precisely and so consistantly that she swore up and down he had a GPS of her pleasure zones or something.

Gwen moaned when he pulled all the way out of her, enjoying the suction created by the movement and the slight 'pop' as he pulled out until his tip barely touched her, teased her.

Then -for lack of a better word- he dropped her down on him again, hitting that _spot_ with a rough precision that made her body clench around him so tightly she would've sworn up and down that she could feel the blood pulsing through the veins in his penis.  
>A gasping, moaning breath was wrenched from Gwen, her arms and legs clamping around him in a less intense mimic of the way her inner walls had squeezed him seconds before.<p>

Her head fell limply against his shoulder, doing her best to regain her breath and calm down from the dizzying aftershocks of her orgasm.  
>Coherent thought stopped by her brain for a brief visit and it made her breath hitch. <em>He hasn't come ye-<em>And he was moving her again, in the same slow upward and sharp dropping motion as before, for a few moments her thoughts ran the gamut from terrified at what this continued pace would mean to extremely joyous at what the continued pace would mean.

"Faster…" Gwen rasped, burying her head into the crook of Kevin's neck again as he began to lift her up again.

"Hmm?" He grunted and Gwen was glad she'd buried her head against him, she didn't want to see the expression on his face as he let her slide down on him.

_"Faster."_She mewled, rolling her hips up and forward, lifting her head and planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips. "Faster." The word was little more than a moan as Kevin moved her slowly upwards, finding rapture in the slick slide of her flesh against his.

A slow, rumbling groan came from deep within Kevin when Gwen clenched on the way down, the pressure that was sliding down on him wasn't as intense as when she'd orgasmed, but it being combined with her begging, moaning voice was something that made several shivers run rampant across his body.

To Gwen's ecstasy he obliged her request and a guttural moan came from her as he moved entirely out of her then thrust back in, moving her all to way down and all the way back up. His pace increased and she tilted her head back, incoherent moans and whimpers emanating from her throat as Kevin pasted every inch of flesh his lips could reach with wet kisses and even wetter licks and nips.

Somewhere… somewhere far in the back of her mind where coherent logical thought still held sway an admission of admiration for not only his strength to continuously move her up and down but also for his control in the 'throes of passion' to maintain a steadily increasing speed and not just dissolve into erratic thrusts and gropes.  
>Her cramped leg spasmed painfully at a particular thrust the jarred her brain and for a moment flecks of light danced between her eyes. <em>Was that from the pain in my leg or the way he all but impaled me on his cock?<em>Her mind never supplied her with an answer.

His teeth grasped onto the fleshy junction between her neck and shoulder, sucking on it as if it were a cool drink or a sweet treat.

And then just as her eyes slipped closed she felt something cool and slightly bumpy against her back, Gwen's eyes slid halfway open, then shot up fully in surprise.

In the time span of no more than five seconds he had somehow transferred their bodies to the kitchen floor without so much as altering his pace, never mind slowing down or removing his grip on her butt.  
>She wondered, briefly, whether this would be best classified as concerning or erotic and decided to categorize and file his actions later… <em>much<em>later.

Their new position offered new angles, more participation on her part, and more concentration on the rising pleasure as opposed to the tangle of escalating pleasure as well as a tang of worry that she might be dropped.

"Oh God please…" She moaned as he changed angles, rubbing against her clit in alternating short, soft movements and long hard pressure that made her clench in a dead on imitation of an orgasm.

"God's not going to help you Gwen." He grunted, rolling his hips into her then rolling them back before thrusting into her so hard, and so swift that he lifted her off of the ground for a moment, smirking in a dark, delighted manner as she cried out in pained pleasure, then dropping her hips back to the tiled floor and thrusting in harshly again before she could catch her breath.

"Are you… trying to kill me?" She panted as he impaled her roughly once more. Kevin's grin was almost apologetic. Almost.

"What?" He murmured, one hand cupping the back of her head and bring her face to his, the gentle kiss a complete contrast to the harsh, animalistic way he was fucking her. "Don't tell me you don't like it…" Another kiss, another thrust and Gwen was convinced that he was trying to break her pelvis. But worse than that… one, maybe two more of those harsh yet so precise thrusts and she'd come _again_.  
>And the expression on his face as she looked up at him through hazy, lust clouded eyes told her that he was fully aware of what her body was coming to. He hit that <em>spot<em> and covered her mouth with his own making it very difficult for Gwen to scream out the force of her orgasm around the tongue that seemed to fill her entire mouth.  
>Kevin paused inside of her as his own orgasm came; a deep, feral, snarling, moaning, grunting, noise rolled around deep in his chest causing the hand Gwen had splayed right over his heart to practically vibrate from the noise.<p>

He slid easily from her, both of them dripping with their intermingled come and Kevin rolled over onto his back, remaining on the kitchen floor next to Gwen.

Her breathing was coming in short, erratic bursts whereas he drank in the humid air in long, greedy gulps. Both remaining perfectly still as the aftershocks of their rutting wore off steadily.

A completely satisfied groan came from Kevin's mouth and his eyes fluttered closed as if he planned on taking a nap on her kitchen floor, naked with come on his dick. And in all honesty he would've been content to do just that

His eyes shot open when Gwen climbed on top of him, her breathing had recovered some and the way she was grinning made a tingle ripple through his body.

"What? If you wanna go again your going to have to give me some recovery time in between."

"As much as I'd love to ride you until your dick bleeds right now… I have to take a shower, get dressed and go post bail." And she stood up in a slow, languid, almost serpentine manner that made his penis twitch in an eagerness to get buried in that lovingly tight place between her legs again. And again. And again…

She walked away… no… strutted… and he knew the way her hips swayed was meant to be an enticing tease to him. And both of them knew exactly how well it was working. The red-head paused in front of her bathroom door and turned back to him in a casual, flippant manner. Gwen didn't speak, but she didn't have to, the heated look in her eyes said quite clearly 'Your ass had better be in my shower in under five minutes.' And she moved through the doorway, disappearing from his sight.

A soft chuckle came from Kevin's throat and he got slowly to his feet, feeling himself going hard at the mere thought of what she planned on doing to him in a small, wet, steamy, area…

He hadn't even placed one foot in the bathroom before her hands shot out, grabbed his shoulders and jerked him inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Sigh. Well, there you go :) Again, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY. I HAVE NOT WRITTEN THIS STORY, AND IF I DID, I SHOULD TOTALLY WRITE A BOOK AND SELL A MILLION COPIES IN STORES AND WHAT NOT. (blush) And uh...well, this was hot wasn't it? DON'T SUE.


End file.
